PIECES
by Kane-Lee
Summary: El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordaran al pasado, ¿podrán unirse aquellos fragmentos rotos a causa de el dolor?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Avertencia: Yaoi,Lemon**

**Nota:** Este fic hace tiempo que ya lo había hecho, la verdad es que este solo era para un regalo pero como no tengo nada productivo que hacer decidí subirlo haha, y de hecho llevaba otro nombre bastante raro asi que por esto decidí cambiarle el nombre ah "Pieces", En fin disfrútenlo.

**PIECES**

_El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordaran al pasado._

****– Yuki… – pronunciaba el cantante entre suspiros el nombre de su amante.

– Trata de no hablar Shuichi – Regaño el escritor entrecortadamente mientras sus labios saboreaban el sabor de su contrario.

– Lo siento… – Se disculpo el menor acorde arqueaba la espalda al sentir como los cálidos labios de su novio bajaban seductoramente hacia su cuello, entre abrió su boca a lo que sin querer dejo escapar un ligero gemido, Shuichi avergonzado tapo su boca con ambas manos para no emitir otro más.

– Sigues siendo un mocoso – Se burlo el rubio quien no lo había dejado desapercibido.

Antes de que el cantante pudiera objetar algo, el escritor nuevamente ya se había apoderado de sus labios, con delicadeza fue bajando la mano que tenia libre mientras que con la otra atraía mas la barbilla de el peli rosa, prosiguiendo con su trabajo su mano se detuvo dando con la parte intima de el cantante quien se encontraba extasiado por la sensación eléctrica que el rubio provocaba en su piel.

Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro fue acariciando el contorno de la punta de su intimidad, Shuichi por su lado concebía las pequeñas descargas que emitían tal juego carnal.

Sus lenguas se paseaban aun sin soltarse, el cantante respiraba con dificultad preparándose para que el rubio pudiera entrar de una vez por todas, Yuki humectando la entrada de este se inclinaba ligeramente para unir cuidadosamente su intimidad con la parte prohibida de su novio, Shuichi soltó un suspiro de dolor.  
>Ya una vez dentro de él peli rosa, el rubio comenzó por ladear sus caderas en movimiento de vaivén, los gemidos junto con las respiraciones entrecortadas por parte de ambos pronto se hicieron presentes chocando y revoloteando como sonatas por toda la habitación, la noche fría se derretía por el calor que emitían sus cuerpos que magnéticamente se atraían sin poder soltarse, se podía percibir como el deseo junto con la desesperación de pertenecerse corría fervientemente por sus venas en una especie de frenesí.<p>

No obstante la paciencia poco a poco era cubierta por la impaciencia, los movimientos de la cadera de el rubio se tornaban a salvajes envestidas abstraídas de ansiedad, el cantante aferro sus manos a la espalda de el escritor sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina por la sensación tan descomunal, cerro sus ojos y mordió sus labios hasta sangrar por tal delectación. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba aplasto sus manos contra la espalda de su novio para atraer sus cuerpos impidiendo la distancia. El rubio siguió con su trabajo mientras que por cada embestida su cuerpo cada vez más se contraía sin detenerse, Shuichi por su lado apreciaba cada vez más aquellas descargas eléctricas quien con un gemido final acabo por correrse sobre el abdomen de el escritor, Yuki lo siguió segundos después terminando dentro de Shuichi.

Ambos cayeron al piso consumidos, aspiraban todo el oxigeno que podían para así estabilizar sus entrecortadas respiraciones, una vez más el frio los comenzaba a envolver, el cantante en seguida de recuperarse percibió como los escalofríos se apoderaban de su cuerpo nuevamente. Se abrazo a si mismo conforme se giraba en dirección hacia el escritor quien tranquilamente aun sin moverse permanecía boca arriba observando fijamente el techo como si al hacerlo hubiera encontrado algo interesante en el.

Dudando un segundo Shuichi cubriéndose con una sabana se sentó al lado de él rubio quien todavía permanecía inmóvil como una roca.

– Si te quedas ahí pescaras un resfriado Yuki – advirtió el peli rosa moviendo ligeramente los hombros de el rubio.

– No me molestes niño – El rubio quien se encontraba exhausto decidió por sumirse en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Dime que es lo que estas pensando? – interrogo con curiosidad buscando entre la oscuridad la mirada fría de su novio.

Yuki se limito a contestar sin dejar de mirar hacia el techo, Shuichi por su lado comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ¿En qué tanto pensaba Yuki?, ¿Acaso era algo que él no debía saber?, el era su novio ahora, era natural de que se preocupara por tratar de entender que era lo que siempre pasaba por su mente.  
>Cuando por fin logro encontrar su mirada se dispuso a analizarla cuidadosamente, se sorprendió al descubrir aquellos ojos color avellanada cuales fríamente se penetraban en algo más que el techo, era como si se sumergiesen en un mar profundo de dudas que ni él podría comprender.<p>

– Yuki…– susurro comenzando a mover el cuerpo de este, aun sin obtener respuesta alguna, no quiso dejar de intentarlo y siguió moviendo levemente al escritor, que para su sorpresa este ahora lo miraba fríamente.

Acto seguido el rubio con un movimiento se levanto para acorralar Shuichi contra la pared, el cantante confundido ante la reacción de su novio trato de zafarse aun sin conseguirlo puesto que las manos de Yuki apretaban las suyas para impedirle escapar.

Shuichi se sobresalto cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con la fría mirada de el escritor, una mirada a la que ya se había acostumbrado , tan inexpresiva y llena de frialdad, intento zafarse una vez mas pero el rubio era más fuerte que el.

– Eres realmente molesto – gruño el mayor pasando su mano sobre el abdomen de el cantante.

Shuichi soltó un ligero gemido al sentir nuevamente esa extraña sensación de electricidad, por otro lado el rubio solo trataba de que una vez más el peli rosa olvidara todo por culpa del sexo, o al menos eso creía ahora puesto que Shuichi aun trataba de luchar contra aquellos impulsos apartándolo ligeramente.

– Yuki… – susurraba el cantante conforme sus manos que ahora temblaban apartaban ligeramente al escritor, quien estaba un poco sorprendido por no haber conseguido que esta vez su novio se rindiera ante el juego carnal.

– El juego termino… – Índico fríamente Yuki empujando hacia la cama a un confundido Shuichi.

– Pero yo…

– Duérmete Shuichi – interrumpió cubriéndolo con una sabana.

El cantante no comprendía el porqué su novio algunas veces se comportaba de una manera tan extraña, y justamente cada vez que terminaban con su intimidad…

Entendía bien el pasado frio de Yuki, y algunas veces llegaba a creer que este no lo había olvidado por completo, ¿pero acaso no el rubio había terminado por dejarlo todo por él?, o tal vez…

¿Mintió?, el lo quería, ¿pero acaso el escritor sentía lo mismo?

– Yuki dime, tu…¿me quieres? – soltó en seco cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con la sabana.

El escritor inexpresivo se limito a responder, conforme sus ojos se congelaban hacia la ventana. El peli rosa al no obtener respuesta alguna se dejo vencer rápidamente por el sueño, tal vez en la mañana hablaría de eso con él.

– Como podría querer a un mocoso ruidoso – sonrió dirigiendo su vista hacia el cantante quien ya dormida tranquilamente.

Maldición, ese chiquillo sí que era molesto, pero sin duda aquello era lo más le animaba cuando se encontraba en situaciones difíciles.  
>Sin cambiar su expresión, Yuki se inclino para poder mirar de más cerca el rostro dormido de él peli rosa. Ahora que dormía hasta para el "príncipe de la frialdad" le parecía algo,tierno…<p>

Sin querer llevo su palma a sus labios, desde cuando…¿desde cuándo había dejado atrás el dolor para intercambiarlo por momentos agradables?

– _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…la sopa esta lista – indicaba alegremente el menor sentándose al lado de el rubio._

– _ No la quiero – indicaba fríamente el escritor conforme fumaba un cigarro tranquilamente._

– _¡Oh vamos, es de la que más te gusta! _– _exclamaba sonriente Shuichi quien le servía animadamente en un plato._

– _Si que eres molesto… _– _murmuro dándole un sorbo a su sopa mirando de reojo a su novio quien este lo miraba divertido – ¿Qué tanto miras niño?_

–_ Lo lindo que te ves cuando aceptas lo que yo cocino para ti _– _ admitió sonriendo, tomando un espagueti que dejaba una pequeña sobra en su nariz, el escritor al percatarse de eso no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente._

– _ ¿Hah?, sonreíste, Yuki tu…_

_Interrumpiendo el rubio unió sus labios con los Shuichi mientras otros brazos envolvían a este, definitivamente la calidez de tal contacto valía mucho más que un plato de fideos._

_¿Desde cuándo?_

El rubio rio para sí mismo, tenía que admitirlo, su actitud fría poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, aun sin que el mismo se diera cuenta. Ahora más que nada que había decidido por dejar su pasado atrás, estaba seguro que no solo su vida cambiaba si no también algo que se volvía parte de él.

_Me he deshecho, pero tú das sentido ah quien soy yo _

Paso sus dedos delicadamente sobre los cabellos rosados de su novio aun sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro.

_Cuando vi tu rostro, finalmente sé que soy tuyo, encontré todo lo que antes creía perdido_

El era ruidoso, fastidioso, impertinente y algunas veces no era bueno en la cama. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta se había encariñado mucho con él. Y no solo eso… el escritor quien había creído inexistente su corazón, pudo percibir como gracias a él nuevamente aquellos pequeños fragmentos de aquel órgano vital volvían a su estado original.

_Mencionaste mi nombre, vengo a ti en pedazos para que puedas recomponerme entero._

__Tal vez, de verdad ahora quería a la persona dormida que se encontraba siempre al lado de él.

**FIN**

Bueno pues gracias por Leer y espero les haya agradado, no olviden dejen sus comentarios oh sus criticas, comentar no cuesta nada XP.


End file.
